Vœux, belladona
by strydering
Summary: Él nunca pensó que aquello podía ser tan exquisito. El deseo era el mejor dulce que pudo paladear... ¿O no?


¡Jelou!

Bueno, este ha sido mi primer shot de esta pareja y, sobretodo, de este manga. A pedido de Yuuki y Ema Skye del **Pandora Hearts Foro**, lo he traído a . Espero lo disfruten como yo disfrute hacerlo. (:

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts y sus personajes son únicamente de Jun Mochizuki. Yo sólo he tomado prestado dos de ellos.

**Advertencia: **El one-shot tiene contenido erótico explícito, menores de edad (como si me fueran a hacer caso), o personas sensibles, han quedado advertidos.

**Dedicatoria: **Para Lilly (Yuuki), que en los pocos fics que he publicado de este manga, ha sido increíblemente buena. Te elegiré como mi Beta xD ¡Me alegra conocerte!

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_**V**_œux, belladona  
_Deseos, mujer hermosa_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Itzar_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ella reclamó sus labios en un tímido beso, acariciando los suyos con los propios. Era demasiado bueno para detenerse ahí. Break, alentado por su respuesta, sujetó su delicada cintura con sus manos, acercando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo y correspondió su beso con pasión. Su lengua se deslizó, saboreando los residuos de té de sus comisuras e instándola a que separara sus labios. Con un suspiro entrecortado, ella hizo lo que pedía.

Más que satisfecho, violó su boca con desenfreno. Reclamando una y otra vez, recorriendo cada recoveco de su maravilloso cuerpo con las manos mientras la adoraba con sus labios.

Era desquiciante.

Break no podía detenerse aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Sus manos ávidas palpaban dulcemente, pero con firmeza, las tiernas curvas de aquel diminuto y esbelto cuerpo. Su señorita le respondía con una apasionante inocencia, dedicada a volver loco a cualquier hombre. Y aunque él no sabía exactamente las cosas, estaba seguro de que ella estaba disfrutando. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Ella alargó sus manos, y lo sujetó de las solapas de su traje, al tiempo que entreabría la boca e imitaba sus movimientos, probándolo.

Con delicadeza, él fue retirando la ropa que la cubría, dejando al descubierto toda aquella deliciosa piel de alabastro que relucía ante la luz, creando un extraño pero increíble nudo en su estómago. Como si miles de mariposas volaran en él.

—Break —ella susurró su nombre con una voz entrecortada, mientras su boca rosada se separaba de la suya. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, formando un perfecto arco y una imperiosa cascada de cabellos como la arena.

Fascinado, besó la tersa piel de cuello, succionando el sitio donde su pulso latía desbocado. Sus diestras manos apartaron la tela que escondía la firme hendidura de su clavícula y el nacimiento de sus turgentes pechos. Besó, lamió y succionó todo aquel perfecto cutis que dejaba al descubierto, hasta alcanzar la redondez de sus senos; a los que, maravillado, se dedicó a besar y acariciar con sus manos y boca, arrancando suculentos y tiernos jadeos de la delicada mujer entre sus brazos.

Él nunca pensó que aquello podía ser tan exquisito.

Era puro e increíble deseo lo que llameaba por sus venas. Al fin, su amada señorita era suya.  
La abrazó con un brazo, besando aún su preciosa prominencia, mientras una de sus manos se dedicaba a alzar el borde de su vestido hasta la cintura. Dejándole el espacio para tocarla allí entre sus esbeltas piernas, donde un inquisidor dedo se resbaló entre los delicados pliegues de su feminidad, descubriendo la cálida humedad que se acumulaba. Break fue incapaz de controlar el ansia que le abatió el cuerpo. Desesperado, siguió acariciando aquella sensible zona, mientras sus labios se fundían con brío en los de ella.

—Break…

Sin esperar, la desnudó lentamente, besando cada parte de su cuerpo que veía. El valle entre sus pechos, su pequeño ombligo, la redondez de su vientre. Cada milímetro de piel ahora estaba brillante por sus besos y la transpiración del ejercicio.

—Oh, Break… —Sharon pronunció en un gemido cargado de éxtasis. Se abrazó a él, ruborizada, ofreciéndole nuevamente sus labios.

—Sharon…

—¡Break! ¡Oh, Break, por favor!

Break se sobresaltó al sentir como su cabeza caía hacia adelante por un fuerte impacto. Extrañado, se volvió y contempló con absoluta extrañeza a la señorita.

— ¿Qué? —parpadeó una y otra vez para salir del ensueño. ¿Acaso había estado soñando despierto todo este tiempo?

—Te he estado hablando por media hora, no has hecho nada más que ignorarme. Es muy descortés por tu parte.

—Lo siento, señorita. —dijo, totalmente ruborizado al contemplar los rosados labios de ella. A él no le podía estar pasando esto.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar más azúcar, por favor? —suspiró. —Se acabo sin que me diera cuenta.

—Sí, señorita. —Break salió disparado de la silla, sosteniendo su piruleta distraídamente. Se había olvidado de ella por completo y le dolía mucho la cabeza de tanto pensar en su extraño sueño. Tan distraído estaba, que no notó la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de la señorita, ni mucho menos, la suave risa que emitió.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones de la Autora:**_

•**Vœux: **Es una palabra escrita en francés y significa "Deseos"

•**Belladonna: **Palabra en Italiano que traduce "Mujer hermosa", sin embargo, aquí hace alusión a una planta con efectos narcóticos que era utilizada por los Sirios para "alejar los pensamientos tristes"

* * *

_¿Do you wanna leave me a review, please?_

_Only click in "review" _

Thanks


End file.
